Eraser/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky has not interacted with Blocky. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny has not interacted with Announcer. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen Pen and Eraser are best friends and have never gotten mad at each other. The two are also good friends with Snowball and Blocky. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser and Pen agree with each other that they are cool. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pen and Eraser are chosen on the same team. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pen and Eraser go together to find Blocky. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pen and Eraser are happy to see Blocky with the test answers. In Sweet Tooth, Pen helps Eraser out by having $8 and finding a $1.99 dollar on the ground, so that both of them can buy Leafy's cake. However, 9.99$ wasn't enough, so Eraser thinks up an idea to take Coiny for Leafy, because he's a penny. In Bridge Crossing, Eraser asks Pen for a third bridge when both bridges are broken. In Cycle of Life, Pen is happy when Eraser carries him. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Pen and Eraser are seen standing next to each other. In Vomitaco, Pen says "Which is?" for Eraser, because Eraser has been eliminated. In Return of the Hang Glider, Pen and Eraser are seen talking to each other in the beginning.. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the episodes starts with Pen showing Eraser a "Rectangle" which is actually a parallelogram, as corrected by Eraser. Pen then brings out a Pentagon, causing Eraser to freak out. Pen later tries to get him along with Eraser and Blocky to stick together. Eraser hears "Free Food" and leaves. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Eraser Category:Interaction Pages